A Muggle At Hogwarts
by Son Of Evil
Summary: A muggle farther and son get attacked in their home by Death Eaters. The father is in a wizard hospital, and son is placed under a memory charm. But it doesn't work. He has some kind of immunity. He can't forget what happened. So, he's sent to Hogwarts.
1. The summoning

A Muggle At Hogwarts  
  
By Son Of Evil  
  
Everyone was sitting at his or her house tables in the great hall. They'd been called out of their classes for a special announcement. Everyone was wondering what it was. They knew it had to be important, and most thought it was to do with the Dark Lord. They were right, in a way.  
  
Once everyone had arrived, Dumbledore held up his hands for silence. Everyone immediately stopped talking, and looked at Dumbledore. "I have a special announcement." His voice boomed through the Hall. "Two nights ago, a muggle farther and son were attacked, in their home, by twelve Death Eaters." The whole Hall broke out in murmurs and whispers. Dumbledore waited a moment, and then beckoned for silence again.  
  
"Fortunaly, what the Death Eaters didn't know, or didn't care about, thinking it was nothing to worry over, was that both of them where highly trained in muggle fighting techniques."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment. Every eye was on him. He had every ones undivided attention. Everyone, including the Slytherin's, wanted to know what had happened. Was it possible that muggle fighting techniques could actually make them a match for Death Eaters?  
  
Dumbledore spoke up again. "The muggles were able to beat the Death Eaters." Everyone just looked at him in shock. Dumbledore continued. "The father, aged 39, was able to disarm and kill six of the Death Eaters. The boy, aged 16, was able to kill 3, and fatally wound 2.  
  
The boy's father was horribly injured. The remaining Death Eater, who had suffered broken bones and a minor concussion, was being interrogated . rather brutally I might add . by the boy, on what was happening to his father, and how to save him, when the ministry arrived. The Death Eater was in the process of being tortured for not answering a question, when the ministry walked in."  
  
Dumbledore looked over the Hall. No one made a sound. "I do not know exactly what happened, nor do I know the identity of the Death Eaters. What I do know, though, is that the curse that hit his father is pure dark magic, and compliatly unknown to muggle doctors. He is currently in one of our hospitals, where our doctors are fighting to save his life."  
  
Seeing that some of the Slytherin's were about to shout cries of protest, he threw them a warning glance.  
  
"The boy was interrogated by the ministry, and was then placed under a memory charm." Everyone looked at each other, wondering what was going on. This was what Dumbledore had called them for? They could have read about it in the daily prophet.  
  
"It didn't work," Dumbledore said, drawing every one's attention back to him. "Somehow, the boy has a natural immunity to memory charms. We can't make him forget what had happened. So, the ministry has asked that he temporarily stay at Hogwarts." Everyone started talking again. So THAT was what this was about. A muggle was coming to Hogwarts.  
  
"When he comes here," Dumbledore said, his voice rising above the noise. "He will be sorted into a house. I expect you to treat him with the respect you would give any other student. Also," he glared at the Slytherins. "If so much as one hair on the boys head is harmed, you will resive the worst punishment possible, and be expelled from Hogwarts. That is all for now, but we will wait here. He will arrive shortly."  
  
After six minutes of excited talk, (mostly, and not all of it healthy for the poor muggle) a wizard in his early 20's, presumably from ministry, went up to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Hall fell silent.  
  
Sweeping his hand to the Great Hall's entrance, Dumbledore said, "please welcome Alex Silverstone." 


	2. Here comes the muggle

A Muggle At Hogwarts  
  
By Son Of Evil  
  
Everyone swung his or her head round. The doors swung open, reviling the muggle. He wasn't what anyone had expected, especially those who had never seen a muggle before.  
  
He wore a flowing black leather trench coat that almost passed his ankles, black leather boots that stopped 3 centimetres from his knees, a black T- shirt, black jeans, and black leather gloves. And, to compliate the image, a young raven was perched on his left shoulder.  
  
The raven spread its wings and screeched. It didn't fly off though. It settled back down, and glared around the room. His coat billowed out behind him as he started walking towards the teacher's table. He didn't look around, or seem in the least bit intimidated.  
  
Those he passed saw that he had blue eyes, and scars that looked fresh. And, from what Dumbledore had told them, that came as no surprise. He was fairly handsome, and the scars did nothing to hide that. A few had seen more attractive people, but there was no question that he was above average.  
  
As he walked through the Hall, a small amount of muggle-born and half witches/wizards sworn they heard that old song, Bad To The Bone, the theme tune of Terminator, or something similar. As he walked by, anyone who had seen muggles before were being grilled on how muggles dressed, and was this stile clothing normal for them.  
  
When he got to the teachers table, Dumbledore stood up and shook hands with him. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Silverstone," he said smiling warmly. Alex forced a smile. "Thank you Professor." McGonigal handed him the Sorting Hat. "Just put this on and we'll see what house you're in." He put it on, and almost instantly it called out "SLYTHERIN!" The whole Hall broke out in whispers. Even Dumbledore looked worried. He glanced nervously at the Slytherin's, who were clearly mortified. Over at the Griffindor table, Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "He's dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it. This is actually a slightly updated version. I've got loads of ideas for this. Check out my bio to see other fics I'm working on. I haven't actually wrote anything in . . . actually, I can't remember the last time I wrote anything.  
  
Except this Buffy fic I did a few days ago, Love Is Dead. It's a poem from Spike's pov. Check it out.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Whole new world

Amanda: I would, but my computers all ways breaking.  
  
Serpena: No way you like mythology more than me!!!!!! Lol! Glad you like the story ; )  
  
JulyFlame: I made the name up. It was Ron that said he's dead.  
  
Miss Mina Murray: I'll do my best to keep you're attention. And you're right. Every time there's a fic about a muggle kid at Hogwarts, they always have magic powers. Which means they're not even muggles. Alex has no magical powers. None.  
  
mugglegirl: Glad you like. Sorry about chapter length. I'm busy with other things, but I'll try.  
  
A Muggle At Hogwarts  
  
By  
  
Son Of Evil  
  
Alex looked at McGonaggle. "Which tables' Slyiverin?"  
  
She pointed. "That one. The one below the snake."  
  
"Thanks." He went over. The Syliverins glared at him. He noticed one of them stroking his wand and give him a death look. He swaggered over anyway.  
  
Alex smirked at the Slyiverns. It was cocky. It was arrogant. It was confident. It was an act.  
  
'This can't be happening,' he thought. 'I'm dreaming. Pretty soon I'll wake up, tell dad about it, and we'll both have a laugh. I'll tell him about the curse and him in hospital, with magical doctors trying desperately to save his life, and he'll laugh and say, "You can't get rid of me that easily", or something like that. Then we'll have breakfast and he'll drive me to school. Oh God, please let me wake up!'  
  
He sat down.  
  
"Ah." Alex looked towards the teacher's table. "It appears to be dinner time," Dumdledore said. "Let the feast begin!" He clapped, and the tables were filled with food.  
  
Alex sat there looking bored, keeping his confident act on. But inside his emotions were raging. His eyes swept over the entire hall. At all the young witches and wizards. A secret world. One with dangers people weren't prepared for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? Hope so. To The One Who E-Mailed Me: (Sorry, forgot you're name) About last chapter. That whole chapter was meant to be funny. I wasn't trying to be all cool or anything (apart from Alex's outfit) I just wanted to give the reader a laugh. Sorry. I'll try and keep it more serious. But I will do a bit of comedy every now and then. 


	4. Bad To The Bone tough guy, or scared lit...

A Muggle At Hogwarts  
  
By  
  
Son Of Evil  
  
"You think he'll be okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore will make sure he's okay," Hermione said confidently.  
  
"You can bet your life they'll try something though," Ron pointed out. "I saw one of them actually stroking his wand."  
  
"He'll be fine," Harry said. "Like Hermione said, Dumdledore'll look after him. And he didn't exactly seem scared. Did you see him swagger right over? Swagger! He's not scared, but he is arrogant."  
  
"Harry did you hear what Dumdldore said?!" Ron exclaimed. "He's got a bloody right to be arrogant. Killed three Death Eaters, fatally wounded two. If I were him, I'd be arrogant! He'll have no problem with a bunch of Death Eater wannabes."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully, staring over at the Slyverin table. Or more precicly, at Alex. "It could all just be an act. I mean, think about it. His father is in hospital, he might even die. Can you even imagine it? He's sitting at home with his father one night, and suddenly Death Eaters burst in shouting curses, trying to kill them! He must have been terrified. He wouldn't have known what was happening, and then suddenly his father's dying in his arms!"  
  
Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. He looked over at Alex, feeling an overwhelming amount of compassion for the boy.  
  
"Wow," Ron said quietly. "I never though.I mean, I just heard the part about the Death Eaters and thought he'd be fine. God, what it must have been like for him. If that had been my dad, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"And that's not all of it," Hermione pointed out. "Suddenly, not just his life is ruined, but his intire world! It must be like everything he knew was a lie. Everything he thought was just stories is real.  
  
Suddenly he's thrust into a world with creatures that he was brought up to believe were just fairytales. His very reality is shattered. He finds out that there are things in this world that he thought could only get you in your nightmares.  
  
And that there are people, like you-know-who, who can get him, and he can't do a thing about it. He can't stand up to the things that we can. We've got magic to help us. What's he got?"  
  
"He'll never be able to lead a normal life will he?" Harry said. "He'll never fit in our world. He won't even fit in the muggle world because of what he knows. Even if he is allowed to go back, we'll always be watching him. And what'll happen when he tries to tell other muggles?"  
  
"You really think he'll try to tell them about us?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you were him, wouldn't you do the same?" Hermione asked. "You wouldn't just let the people you love get slaughtered like animals if you thought there was even a slight chance you could do something about it would you? You'd try to warn them, prepare them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I would," Ron said, looking at Alex. "I really hope he'll be okay."  
  
There was a scream at the Slyverin table.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
JulyFlame: YOU CAME BACK!!!!!! (Falls to the floor kissing your feet) Lol! Sorry if the raven scared you. I love ravens, and I'm currently trying to find out if it's legal to own one in the UK. Anyway, hope you, and anyone else reading this, enjoyed chap 4. 


End file.
